Magic
Magic (魔法, Mahō) is a school of thought and phenomenon pervading to the conjuration of miracles through harnessing Eternano and the power of one's Soul. It has branched out from being a phenomenon, to being a form of study, all the way to the point where it is now a normal commodity in a person's day-to-day life. Those who wield Magic are known as Mages (魔導士, Madōshi) History Very little is known about the origin of Magic. While it has seemingly existed for at least four centuries, how it propagated to its modern day derivatives is left in the air. However, many have theorized that there was a source of all Magic, known as " " (一なる魔法, Ichinaru Mahō). Its exact nature is left up to question, however it seemingly brought about all phenomena related to Magic itself, including Curses. The advancement of Magic has occurred throughout centuries, but the most prominent period of magical progress occurred approximately 400 years ago, during the era of the , where hundreds of scholars, among those being child prodigy , managed to capture the theoretical essence of Magic and since give birth to different applications and constructs of Magic. Within a similar time period, the origin of all Slayer Magic, known as Dragon Slayer Magic was bestowed upon the world, leading to its eventual status as a Lost Magic, among others of its kind, due to its rapid extinction. Likewise, as an offshoot of Magic, The Black Wizard Zeref created the Magic constructs known as the Etherious, who somehow gained the ability to utilize Curses and, at the same time, were the first constructs created purely out of Eternano. As time progressed, Magic advanced rapidly in terms of application and distribution. Lacrima and associated Magic Items were the primary source of business for anyone well-informed in Magic and thus living conditions, as a whole, improved dramatically. Of course, those committing shady business would also grow in power due to the influence of Magic. Nevertheless, the formation of the Magic Council and the Guild system has kept their presence relatively low. Interestingly enough, as implied by the exchange between and , the creation of "new" Magic appears to be exceedingly rare, as a being of even Acnologia's age was dumbfounded through the spell . While the exact meaning of this is unknown, it can be validly assumed that the creation of Magic has seemingly stagnated as-of-recent times, especially considering the lack of conflict over it. Overview The creation of Magic stems from harnessing the power of Eternano through combining it with one's physical spirit, in other words, the Soul. When one combines the lingering spiritual energy of the deceased with their own living soul, a unique energy is created, which is the source of all magical abilities. This energy can be transformed or transferred any way the user is capable of doing so, which then results in the proliferation of various magical abilities. Upon birth, an individual who does not have a specific magical affinity, will be theoretically capable of manipulating their magical energy to utilize any manner of Magic. However, as one develops in society, accumulates experiences, and learns Magic, the manner in which their soul can be manipulated thins considerably, and generally, they become specialists within their desired Magic. The power of one's Magic requires heightened mental fortitude and, depending on the nature of the Magic, considerably physical ability. The influence of these two factors influences the health of one's Soul, which subsequently impacts the power of one's Magic. Likewise, emotions play a considerable role in the power of one's Magic, and can greatly empower it beyond its feasible limits, but only under specific situations. Usage Magic exists within Earth Land in various forms. It can be used in offensive, defensive, supplementary and miscellaneous uses. By exerting Magic Power and focusing it externally, one can perform a wide variety of spells. The nature of Magic, depending on its type, can be very simple to use, or require considerably complex formula. The basis of Magic's principles are learned with unique symbols that can only be translated properly by Mages, as shown when taught the founding generation of , Magic. Magic itself can inherently possess varying degrees of power depending on its nature. Magical abilities that are considerably powerful often have powerful drawbacks, or cannot be fully utilized by the Caster due to the Magic being so overwhelming, that it takes over the control the Mage possesses over it. This is primarily the case with Lost Magic. Magic Power To utilize Magic, one must create Magic Power (魔力 Maryoku), the force created through the combination of the soul and Eternano. Magic Power is stored within a separate organ of the Mage's body, known as the Magic Origin. In the case it becomes empty, the process of a Mage combining their soul with Eternano will slowly replenish it over time. Notably, this organ is not fully accessible from birth, as specific portions of it mature with the Mage's body, likely requiring growth of the Soul before it can be fully unlocked. This specific part of a Mage's power is known as Second Origin ( , Sekando Orijin). A Second Origin may be forcibly invoked through power such as , but the process is excruciatingly painful, due to forced acceleration of the Soul's development. The Magic Origin also slowly develops over the course one grows up, as it does not possess the same properties that a physical organ would. Prematurely accessing this power, known as the Third Origin ( , Sādo Orijin), is possible through specific methods, but after extinguishing that power, the person can no longer use Magic again. Taboo Being powers that originate from the Soul itself, every Magic possesses its own set of rules that cannot be broken. The rules vary depending on the Magic, however, in general, the more powerful a Magic is, the higher the severity of its taboo is. The extent of the taboo's consequences can even lead to death. Classifications References Category:Magic Category:Terminology